Mt Silver's King
by Are all the names used
Summary: This is the story of how Mt. Silver's king returns to civilization. This is my first story so sorry if you don't like it. Rated K
1. Prologue

**This is my first story so any helpful advice on how to fix what I do wrong well be appreciated.**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Pokémon.**

* * *

He stood at the very top of the world's most dangerous mountain. The freezing temperatures can kill even the most resistant person. At least that's what they say. But they don't know about him. Mt. Silver or as many call it the final frontier is the mountain's name Mt. Silver is also home to unbelievably strong Pokémon. But they know better than to challenge him. Why? They don't challenge him because they his Pokémon are far stronger than all of them put together, so battling him would be suicide.

Not that he would hurt them. He is actually the self-proclaimed guardian of the Kanto and Johto regions and of Mt. Silver and everyone who calls it few people know he exists, and even less know his name. But those who do have sworn an oath to never tell anyone his real name. Now he goes by the name of Red.

Let me tell you the story of the day he left Mt. Silver to show who he really is. This is the story of how he returned to civilization. This is the story of Mt. Silvers' King.

* * *

**It is short I know but hopefully I'll start making longer chapters.**


	2. A bit more about Red

Disclaimer: I do not own Pokémon.

* * *

Before I start the story of how Red returned to civilization let me tell you a bit more about Red himself. So please be patient.

Many have wondered where he came from; some say he came down from heaven to protect them. Others say he was just a normal everyday person who was chosen by Arceus himself to protect them.

They were all wrong. He _was _a normal person, but that was years ago. Let me tell you the story of where he came from. Let me tell you he used to be. If you are still reading this by the time I am done I might tell you what his real name is.

He was born in Pallet Town from the Kanto Region. Where he received his first Pokémon, a disobedient Pikachu. Together with his (ex) friends Misty, Brock, May, Max, Dawn, Cilan, Iris, and his Pokémon he traveled all around the world. Kanto, Johto, Hoenn, Sinnoh, and finally the Unova region. He visited all these places, and fought in their tournaments after collecting all the badges of course. He never won, not once.

He doesn't travel anymore. Not since the day of the Betrayal as he has started calling it. That was the day his whole life changed, but I'll tell you about that later.

I'm sorry can you repeat that? …oh you're right I haven't told you his real name. But I'm pretty sure you know it by know. Or do you? Can you guess?

* * *

**Seriously! Another short chapter! Well at least this one is a bit longer than the last one. Oh well.**


	3. Chapter 3

**I apologize for taking so long to update but it isn't my fault that my computer wasn't working, or that my sister took over the computer or that… you know what just forget it. Any way please review and please give me advice on how to fix any errors. **

**Thanks to everyone who reviewed and I also wrote another story so if you can please read it and tell what you think of it.**

_**Italics: thoughts**_

**Disclaimer: I do not own Pokémon**

* * *

The only thing that he could hear besides the sound of the raging wind was that of his boots crunching the snow. He stopped to take a quick drink of his water noticing that it was starting to freeze over. _I should have brought something like a spoon to break the ice… or something warmer._ He continued his trek up the mountain.

(Scene change)

"Hey Red what do you do for fun up here?" Asked a man who at the moment was inside a cave with a fire.

Red shrugged.

"You mean you just stand here doing nothing or training?" Asked the man with an astonished

face. Red nodded.

"Well… do you want to battle?" He asked with a grin. Red smiled.

(Time skip- scene change)

_Finally I made it to the top. _He stepped out of the long, steep, and dark tunnel he had been walking/climbing through, only to be thrown back in by an explosion from the battle that was taking place a few feet away. The force of the explosion threw him 100 yards down the mountain.

"Noooooooo!" Yelled the poor man

(Scene change (there are way too many of these))

"Hey did you hear something?" Asked the man with a confused face.

Red shook his head.

"Oh… okay"

(Scene change)

"They… they will pay… for this." Mumbled the young blond trainer [he is the person that is climbing the mountain, and that got thrown down of it.] as he climbed to the top of the plateau (he walked through another way). As he looked around he noticed the battle and that Pikachu had just fired a thunderbolt and somehow missed. Oh and did I mention that it was aimed at him. As he watched the scene unfold he found out how he would have revenge. As he stepped behind a boulder he took a deep breath, and when the thunderbolt passed besides screamed.

"Ahhhhhh!"

Red's eyes widened.

"Please tell me that scream just came from my overly hyper imagination." Asked the man mas he stared at the origin of the shook his head. They ran to where the thunderbolt had hit to see… nothing?

"Revenge!"They turned around to see a furious blond trainer run at them. "Trip?" was the last thing the poor trainer that had been battling Red could say before he was pushed of the mountain. Fortunately he fell into a tree just as Trip had planned, unfortunately it still hurt.

"Ethan!" that was when Trip saw the other person. Actually she was a girl who at the moment was running toward the edge of the plateau. Just before she fell off of the plateau Red grabbed her arm successfully saving her from meeting the same fate as Ethan.

"What was that for?!" screamed/asked the newly named Ethan.

"It was my revenge for getting thrown down the mountain by you guys and your dumb battle," answered Trip.

"It wasn't a dumb! It was an amazing battle, and why didn't you throw Red too?" asked Ethan who had climbed back up to the plateau.

"Because he would beat me up if I did, plus you were closer to me." answered Trip.

"That's it both of you stop fighting!" shouted the girl.

"But Lyra he threw me into a tree!" yelled Ethan.

"Oh right you can continue" said the newly named Lyra as soon as she said that Trip and Ethan started arguing.

Red sighed this would be a long day.

* * *

**Hah! Did you actually think I would make a battle scene in this chapter…? Who knew having a character speak without revealing his/her identity would be so hard? Any way sorry for taking so long to update but as I said my computer wasn't working but now it's fixed and I can finally update. I know this was a short chapter compared to other stories but for me this is the longest chapter I have written so far. Yay! Uhhh… please review and uhhhh… I may not make longer chapters soo… don't expect me to make something bigger.**

[Edited 21/06/2013]


	4. Author's Note Number 1

**Sorry for not updating in the past three months but so far I've had a bit of trouble with my computer and with how to continue this story, but fear not! For I have not given up on this story (yet…)**

**Also I edited chapter three because in my opinion it was horrible. Hopefully it is easier to understand now (It's still short though…). Also few of you might know this, but my second story (Not Ash's Journey My Way, a different one which was horrible.) **

…

…

**I forgot its name...**

**Oh well! Who cares about that story which had… I forgot how many words it had too… Anyways I deleted it. Hopefully I'll be able to update this story soon, not sure when though.**

**Oh I almost forgot!**

**MASHED POTATOES! :D**


End file.
